1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of antenna, and especially to an improved antenna structure and a method for manufacturing the antenna structure.
2. The Related Art
According to the progress of the communication technology, the key development is the transfer from wired to wireless communication. In the field of wireless communication, an antenna capable of transmitting and receiving wireless signal is the bridge between two wireless apparatuses. The antenna is therefore an essential component in the wireless apparatus.
Many types of antennas for the wireless apparatuses are used, including helix, monopole, inverted-F, dipole, patch, loop and retractable antennas. Helix antenna and retractable antenna are typically installed outside the wireless apparatuses. Inverted-F antenna, monopole antenna, patch antenna, loop antenna and dipole antenna are typically embedded inside the wireless apparatuses.
Generally, embedded antennas are preferred over external antennas for the wireless apparatuses owing to mechanical and ergonomic reasons. Embedded antennas are protected by the case of the wireless apparatuses and therefore tend to be more durable than external antennas.
A conventional embedded antenna is disclosed in Taiwan patent application number 091112828 filed on Jun. 12, 2002. The antenna includes a rectangular base, a planar radiating element disposed on the top of the rectangular base, a plurality of hooks arranged at the bottom of the rectangular base, a feeding contact and a ground contact extending downwardly from the side of the planar radiating element.
Because the hooks of the rectangular base hook predeterminate positions of a printed circuit board, the feeding contact and the ground contact of the planar radiating element connect the corresponding pads of the printed circuit board.
However, the antenna has several shortcomings described hereinafter. To assemble with the antenna, the wireless apparatus must provide an extra space for accommodating the rectangular base of the antenna. This will bulk the wireless apparatus. Moreover, the interconnection between the feeding contact and the ground contact of the planar radiating element and the corresponding pads of the printed circuit board may be unstable once the hooks of the base hook incorrect positions of the printed circuit board.